


Times Like These

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Romance, Best Friends, Dan and Chairs, Flirting, Fluff, Friends that also are very gay and flirt and cuddle sometimes? is that a thing?, M/M, Platonic Romance, Sleeping Together, it's slash ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Dan and Phil are both scared shitless after playing FNAF and Dan fell out of his chair (again).Featuring flirting, cuddling, and"totally"platonic best-friend kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _it's not totally platonic btw_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just re-watching Dan & Phil, forgot how much I enjoy Dan falling out of chairs and decided I would write about it. 
> 
> Also: for those interested, I know it's literally been almost half a year, but Pride and Prejudice and the Carly Catto Protection Squad will both be updated ASAP. I just went through Biochem/AP exams that killed me slowly and painfully. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway... phan! :D

"Oh my god!" Phil croaked out, still choking on laughter and shock. One hand was reached out to where Dan had just completely tumbled backwards and knocked over the mug of coffee. "Are you okay?"

Dan blinked a few times, looking around himself to make sure he was not, in fact, dead. 

Nope. Still peacefully alive, covered in coffee, and lying on his arse for the entirety of the internet to see. 

"Ahh- I'm fine," He said cheerfully. Phil laughed again, his hand still outstretched in amused concern. "Oh god," Dan continued, feeling the ache in his back from hitting the ground. And the wetness that was _definitely_ not piss. "I spilt coffee!" He realized aloud, wanting to hit himself. 

Phil was barely containing laughter as he started for the webcam. Dan saw this. "Wait-"

"No no no no-" Dan said immediately from the floor. "No, don't capture my shame!"

"I have to capture the shame!"

"I'm fine!" Dan insisted through laughs. "I'm fine, get-"

"The shame!" Phil said gleefully, flicking on the light. Dan grimaced in embarrassment while Phil continued giggling away. "What've you done?"

Dan feigned a scandalized expression. "I blame you entirely, Phil! You are obviously- inferior security guard." Phil sat on the sofa, hands on his mouth, laughing airily. That last jumpscare had not been expected. "I- I really wanted to survive five nights!"

"I wanted to survive!" Phil added.

"We made it two and a half," Dan retorted with a grin.

\--

"Thanks for helping me clean this mess," Dan said when they'd finished moping up the coffee. Phil smiled with fake seduction. "There's another mess I'll help you clean up later tonight..." He said slowly, and both of them broke into laughter.

"Nope, nope, nopety nope!" Dan sang, although his heart rate had already risen and inside he sang, _yesyesyesLICKME_. 

"That should make for a good video, anyway," Phil finally said, looking at the ground with a smirk. "Everyone enjoys it when you make an arse of yourself."

"I resent that." 

Phil cracked yet another smile before walking forward and embracing his best friend in a happy hug. "Thanks for making a video with me, Dan." Dan rolled his eyes, but hugged back with enthusiasm. "Yeah, yeah. You are aware that we do this quite often, right?"

Dan's pale friend shrugged. "Sometimes I forget how much fun it is. I'll see you tomorrow, Dan. Try to get some sleep."

\--

And that was that. It was nighttime, so any normal friend would go to his own room and forget about his best friend who was male and completely platonic and go wank to some lesbian porn or something. Is that what normal people did?

Well, Dan was far from normal, so he watched Phil go to his own room, and then he started the trek back to his. Only, it was dark.

 _"Usually people don't last this long!"_ Dan remembered the man on the game had said. He shivered. That game was demented as fuck. Just seeing Bonnie standing in the empty, flickering light of the corridor-

JESUS!

Dan gasped and took a step back as he saw the coat hanging in the closet. For a moment, he swore he had seen... oh, god. He wasn't a little kid, he wasn't about to have nightmares about a completely stupid game, dammit. 

So Dan went to his own room and got into his own pyjamas and his own bed. 

But the lights off just made him think of the power running out and Freddy's song running through his head. Dan scowled and threw the blanket over his head. This was stupid. It was a fucking game. 

_What if I look out from the covers and they're looking right at me? That damn duck._

Yeah, Dan was not leaving the protective cover of the blanket. 

\--

It was around 1:00 that a knock came from the door. Dan jumped. "Yes-what? Phil?"

The door slowly cracked open and Phil peeked through the door. He was holding a stuffed lion and another blanket. "Mind if I have a sleepover?"

Dan shed the mask of his own blanket immediately. "Phil?" He repeated, confused. 

Phil looked sheepish. "That game is right terrifying. And I thought you might've been scared, so I'm here to protect you." Dan saw through what Phil _thought_ was a lie immediately, and snickered. 

"You're scared?" He asked, although he didn't doubt it for a second. Phil was cute like that. In a platonic way. Jesus.

Phil puffed up his cheeks like a blowfish. "Yep. Lemme in."

And then his best friend made a scene about crawling in and bringing the blanket and the lion in too. Dan could feel the lion's furry mane against his bare back- and holy shit, he wasn't wearing a shirt because it was a warm fucking October and he had a blanket. And now he was sleeping with Phil. Shit.

He rolled over so he was facing Phil. "You know, I'm glad you came in here." And then he immediately blushed and regretted it. Phil just smiled, though, because he was Phil and he was perfect. 

"Me, too." 

Dan's eyes widened as Phil contorted his body like a worm and pulled off his own shirt, revealing pale, smooth skin. Fucking christ shit almighty- the lord was testing him. At his bewildered look, Phil shrugged. "What? It's hot in here, and you're not wearing one." Then, realizing the song- "It's getting hot in here!" Phil sang. Dan closed his eyes and laughed. "So take off all your clothes!"

The lord. Was testing him. 

Because as soon as Phil was finished singing that dirty fucking stupid song, it was quiet. And they were just sort of looking at each other. 

And neither of them were wearing shirts, which normally wouldn't be a big deal, but c'mon- Phil had just crawled into Dan's bed, and- shit...

"Is this weird?" Phil asked quietly, leaning in a little bit closer. 

"Completely platonic," Dan murmured, just as quietly. His voice was husky. Phil's mouth twitched. Dan was suddenly very aware that the lights were off, they were shirtless, and they were inches apart in his bed. And Dan wanted to kiss him really fucking badly. 

"I'm not sure about that," Phil responded, before pressing his own lips against Dan's. 

Fuck. 

That was all it took, because suddenly Dan was leaning forward, too, and they were just snogging each other. If anyone was to say that Phil was the submissive one- like Dan had assumed he would be- they would be sorely mistaken, because if Phil igniting the kiss wasn't enough to surprise Dan, then Phil started _nibbling_ at his bottom lip and it was enough to make him moan, apparently, because that is just what happened.

At the noise, he turned scarlet and Phil pulled back. 

"I don't think this is platonic." Phil deadpanned. Dan snorted. "I guess not." He stretched out an arm that was cramping up from underneath Phil's shoulder. Phil noticed and rolled over- _towards_ Dan, so he was literally on top of him. Dan's jaw dropped slightly. 

"You're- ah- pretty-" Dan blurted out awkwardly, making Phil laugh. It sounded like bells. 

"You're pretty too." Phil said, and leaned down, claiming Dan's lips again. This was far less chaste, with teeth and tongue and it was wet and completely unhygienic and perfect. With anyone else, this would've been weird as fuck. With Phil, it was amazing and it ignited something. Not a match- because those damn things burned bright for a few seconds, but a _candle_ \- long lasting and beautiful and intoxicating. 

Finally they pulled apart, and Dan thought it was over, but then Phil leaned over and started trailing hot lips over his neck. Dan gasped at the unexpected sensation and arched forward. "Whoa- Phil," He muttered, not even meaning to speak the words out loud. Phil smiled against his neck and gave out into breathless laughter. 

Dan tilted his head forward so his chin was resting on the top of Phil's head. They were both far too exhausted to go any further- and, really, they'd both need to work into this slowly. But it was good. It _felt_ good, and right, and perfect. 

"I'm never playing Five Nights at Freddy's again," Phil said, and Dan laughed at the ruined moment that was so _Phil. Such a Phil thing to say._

"Yes, we will. The fans get what they want." 

"It's scary," Phil complained, rolling off of Dan's chest and curling up into his side, letting his hands fall onto Dan's stomach. 

Dan nodded. "Extremely." 

Phil perked up. "You... _you_ were scared, too! Before I came in!" 

Dan huffed. "Not exactly how I would put it, Phil." 

"Well, how would you put it?" 

He thought for a moment. "I'm glad you came in. So I didn't have to be scared." 

Phil blushed at the reference and wrapped his arms around Dan. "We can protect each other. Oh- god, was that too sappy?" But Dan didn't let him retreat, wrapping his own lanky arms around Phil's pale torso. "I don't mind because it's _you_." 

They talked into pointless conversations and laughter until the sun rose, and by the time the first rays of light hit the window and shot into Dan's bedroom, they were both asleep, curled into one another, tangled in a mess of sheets and arms and legs and a stuffed lion. Neither of them had nightmares from stupid video games. 

And even if they did, it wouldn't matter, because they had one another. 

Things weren't so scary. 

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ I almost thought it was leading into smut for a sec  
> I panicked  
> like I am not ready to write smut good lord
> 
> hopefully that was fluffy enough :D  
> if you liked it, please take ONE SECOND of your life to hit the kudos button (even if you don't have an account!) and maybe leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
